


Thanks Babe.

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienino if you squint, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire, Model Adrien Agreste, We are all Nino about Alya and Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, alnino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: I wanted to write about Nino being shook by Alya wearing a dress inspired by his persona.





	Thanks Babe.

School field trips were always fun for Nino. He liked to stare at cool art, and hang around with his close friends. Adrien rarely got told no when it came to trips, surprising everyone since his dad was so strict, but it was school sanctioned and mostly happened when school took place. It was nice to see his best bud more often.

The sights were always cool. Nino lived in Paris, but, while he got to see the sights from a distance, there was something about really taking the information in that just inspired him. It was like how he made his music, taking in the way he saw the world and expressing it without words.

And, sure, he’d gotten akumatized while on a school trip before, but that had been with Alya, so it wasn’t like he was violently against them. One bad incident wasn’t gonna kill him, especially with getting to witness Paris’ superheroes kiss on top of the building last time. Alya’s blog had blown up for the fiftieth time, and she was so happy. How could Nino be upset?

“Are you ready to go?” Adrien knocked his knuckles against Nino’s bathroom stall, and startled the boy inside. He gulped, and fixed his tie.

Today, they were attending a fashion show Chloé had managed to get the entire class tickets for. Nino was still surprised by it, but who was he to complain. Well, maybe just a bit. They were all instructed to change into their finest clothes after lunch, so here he was, changing in a stall.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Nino took a breath, shoving his clothes into his bag and placing his hat back on his head. His usual bulky headphones were replaced with earbuds, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He stepped out of the stall, and looked to the other boys.

Everyone, even Kim and Ivan, were dressed in black and grey suits, some more nervous than others, and chatting while fixing their ties and vests. Adrien looked comfortable in his own black suit, and Nino had the distinct feeling of deja vu, but he couldn’t place it, so he shrugged it off.

“You clean up nice.” Nathaniel looked up from his phone, giving Nino a weak smile. It was clear he was uncomfortable.

“Thanks dude.” Nino swallowed, looking away from Adrien. Whoever decided he was allowed to wear a suit clearly was trying to assassinate Nino.

What could he say, Adrien was hot. He was a model. Nino was his best friend, but he wasn’t blind.

“It’s almost time to meet up.” Adrien chimed in, turning away from the mirror.

“After you, then. Man, I can’t believe Chloé of all people did this for all of us.” Nino followed Adrien out of the bathroom, Nathaniel and the others trickling out behind them.

“She’s making an effort to change.” Adrien hummed, playing with something on his wrist. Nino sideeyed it, and caught a flash of one of the charms. Ah, it was Marinette’s bracelet she’d made him. “It’s nice seeing her be a better person like when we were kids.”

“How long have you two been friends, anyway?” They headed down the stairs, moving towards the front entrance.

“A couple years.”

“Adrien!” Nino stiffened, and then relaxed a bit. Lila Rossi. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how he felt about her. Everyone seemed smitten with her, almost bowing to her, but Marinette had expressed doubt in her. Nino didn’t like being suspicious of friends, but Marinette wouldn’t lie about something like Lila being a liar.

Adrien stiffened, the girl slinking between him and Nino to wrap herself around his arm. “Oh, hey Lila.”

Nino glanced towards the entrance spotting Marinette and Chloé waiting, a few feet apart but both glaring at Lila with a fierce emotion he could feel a few yards away.

Marinette had her hair up, and wore a custom Chat Noir themed dress she’d shown him and Alya a few weeks ago. She was really pretty. No wonder Nino had liked her before. Of course, Alya was his whole world now, but he could admire his friend.

Chloé on the other hand, she was different kind of pretty. Her outfit was obviously modeled after her Queen Bee persona, and she wore a similar clip in her hair, but had the strands loose and flowing instead of in a ponytail for once. Nino would complement her to her face if he wasn’t worried about being insulted.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien brightened as they approached the doors, and her glare dropped, replaced with a bright blush and a smile. Chloé followed in suit, without a blush, when Adrien turned to her. “Hey Chloé.”

“Cute dress. Last season, but cute.” Lila blinked, sugary smile on her lips.

“Marinette made it herself last month.” Nino threw an arm around the girl, pulling her into a hug. “It looks amazing on you, dude! I told you it would!”

“Thanks Nino!” Marinette flushed when Adrien admired the dress, and pointed out her bracelet, the matching one Adrien had made her. “Oh, yeah..”

Nino drifted from the conversation, looking around for his girlfriend. He found her outside, talking to Miss Bustier. Nino felt his face warm, spine tingling and breath catching.

Her dress was the same style as Marinette’s, but was Carapace themed just for them. Of course, Marinette didn’t know Nino was the turtle themed hero, but Alya did. She’d even gotten a pin shaped like a turtle to hold her hair to the side.

When she turned and caught Nino’s eye, Alya smiled as if she’d always looked that gorgeous, and nearly murdered him right then and there. He swallowed hard, pushing away his panic, and made his way to her side, arm sliding into place around her shoulders. She looked so pretty, and she smiled at him just so.

“Yo, Adrien! Come on.” Nino called back towards the group. Everyone filed into the courtyard, the bus on the curb waiting. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, some more than others.

Adrien had detached himself from Lila, and drifted closer to Marinette. Chloé’s fingers were twisted into Sabrina’s, and stood as a barrier between Adrien and Lila.

“Wow, Alya! You look nice.” Adrien grinned at them, and Alya just winked at Nino.

“I guess you could say Carapace is my second favorite superhero. Second only to Ladybug, but I didn’t want to be that cliche. Yet.”

Marinette giggled, and reached out to fluff the dress. “It’s a little sloppy. I didn’t have a lot of time.”

“Girl, you know it looks fantastic. And, it’s already on the blog.”

“You made that one too? Wow, Marinette. You’re really incredible.” Adrien praised. Miss Bustier started ushering the towards the bus, but Nino still had time to catch Marinette’s face burning red. “Hey, wanna sit next to me? I’d love to hear more about your designs for the heros!”

“He’s gonna kill her.” Alya hummed, moving in front of him as they climbed into the bus.

“No doubt.” Nino chuckled. “They look really good together, though.”

Alya took a window seat, Nino falling into the one beside her, and shrugged, pulling her phone out. “They really do. I can’t believe how long it’s taking them to actually get together.” Nino didn’t respond, just slid his hand into her empty one. “I mean, she’s a blushing mess around him.”

Marinette entered the bus, Adrien right behind her, and they took the two seats in front of Alya and Nino, too caught up in each other to notice their best friends behind them.

“I don’t know, Alya. Maybe it’s like LadyNoir?” Nino suggested in terms he knew his girlfriend would understand. Her eyes lit up with stars, and he felt like he actually might have died if he’d been standing.

“You’re right! Oh, it’s even cuter now! Thanks, babe.” Alya frantically began typing with one hand, the other tightly squeezing Nino’s, and he took a deep breath. Her use of pet names of any kind were rare, and mostly saved for teasing, but they always held endearment, that made his heart sore.

“Anytime, Fox.” Nino hummed, knowing she was too absorbed to hear him, and pulled out his own phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. Find me on tumblr @ who-am-i-1104


End file.
